Dispensers for centerflow rolls of sheet material products have become popular for dispensing sheet materials. Such dispensers usually do not rely on mechanical means to move or advance the roll. In a centerflow roll, the roll of sheet material product is formed with a hollow opening therethrough, and the sheets are removed from the hollow opening of a stationary roll rather than from a cylindrical outer surface of a roll which must be rotated.
These types of rolls are ideal for use in an industrial or commercial environment. Dispensers of such rolls, however, quickly become dirty, worn, and so forth. It would therefore be desirable to have a single use, disposable dispenser to dispense such rolls. Such a dispenser would provide one or more mechanisms to appropriately tension the sheet material flowing therethrough to allow withdrawal of one sheet at a time from a centerflow roll to prevent both user waste from excessive dispensing and user frustration from inadequate dispensing. The dispenser would also desirably provide both a shipping carton for the sheet material contained therein as well as a single use, disposable dispenser. Such a dispenser would permit easy transport and storage as well as proper dispensing.